Darkbound
by The Nameless one X
Summary: The town of Erebus is located in Unite State and a quiet town that hardly any excited occur which is a boring place for kids to hang out with the exception of a legend. A legend knows by every adult, kid or grandparent growing up in Erebus which is to keep away from the old mansion standing on top of the hill in the forest. SYOC Open.
1. 1st floor

**1st floor**

 _The Legend of the Old Mansion_

The loud crackles of thunder can be heard coming from outside as Gilbert ties his shoes and prepare himself to leave his house for the night. The window shows the heavy rain hitting the window masking the sound of his escape soon enough and rumbling of thunder lingering. His hand fetch for his favorite skateboard and putting some sunglasses to look cool for the people of the outside, despite nobody walking during a heavy storm like today. Gilbert passes through the mirror to look at himself and posing to look radical before leaving his room.

"Looking good, although the glasses make it a bit hard to see but worth it to look this cool." Gilbert praise.

His right hand reaching for the window to put it with a single lift and welcome by the storm as it hit him with force. Rain hitting his sunglasses while the strong breeze pushes him slightly and block his path to prevent him from going up there. Regardless of the stormy night, Gilbert put on his hood and jumps from his 2nd-floor house to land on his feet in the muddy grass.

"Forgot that I live in the 2nd floor..." Gilbert weakly mutters.

Gilbert bit his lips a bit since he completely forgets the 2nd-floor thing and feeling the pain on his legs from the hard fall, pretending to be cool. He lifts his body walking off slowly and entering the front yard without using the normal route. Gilbert likes to avoid being found by his parent so the unnatural path is the way and feeling his dark robe getting soak already. The rain tonight will be troublesome but insist on continue on and putting his skateboard on the sidewalk. His feet pushing the skateboard to start moving forward and toward the mansion up on top of the hill in the far end of **Erebus**. The sound of the air hitting the floor block any sound coming from Gilbert and his eyes looking around for anyone brave enough to get a little wet.

"What a quiet town, I never did like quiet." Gilbert spoke.

Gilbert's path halt slowly by the sight of a school nearby his perimeter and stopping completely to the area of the swings, slide, and various fun activities they did.

 _"Have you heard.."_

He began to remember that little discussion he had with one of his peers and continue with his journey toward the mansion. The darkness from the thick, dark cloud cover his presence and no vehicle can be found out in the street so nobody will see his brave action with the exception of a camera hanging around one of his pockets.

 _"That the adult is keeping the mansion up in the hill away from anyone and how there is a curse for anyone that enters the house, Isn't that strange?"_

Gilbert jumps into a bench to slide across it with his skateboard and landing on the wet floor below splashing the cold water in the air. His leg pushing along the sidewalk to avoid the accumulating water in the street and safely reaching the dirt road leading into the forest. The heavy terrain follows by mud made it difficult for Gilbert to traverse the forest with the skateboard and so has to rely on his two feet for now. He steps into his skateboard to grab it and walking along the mudding floor while using the lighting to illuminate his way.

 _"That sound scary you guys...I don't think this is a good plan..."_

 _"Nonsense, think of it like as an adventure and besides, aren't you curious as to why the adult is keeping that place a secret?"_

Gilbert pushes away stick and bushes to get through the forest while removing his hoody to see well. He was on the clear so he didn't think people will be here tonight protecting this mansion and could see some sign of danger or caution around the perimeter. Of course, Gilbert ignores the warning that could of save his life and stepping into a sign without noticing. A chilling warning digs into the mood to reveal a Restricted Are and other rules stating the law but Gilbert fails to realize it. From the edge of the tree, his red eyes could gaze upon the curse mansion and a large opening in the forest which is odd. Not a single tree grows near the mansion or the hill lifting the structure but that information fly passes Gilbert's excitement.

"Seems like a place to chill to me, but I am curious though." Gilbert smile triumphantly.

He scans the mansion to look old and run down from the look of it so he didn't expect the mansion to look good. If anything, it will be bad to walk around and wet from the rain entering the holes gaping in the ceiling. Gilbert took some deep breath and taking a position to run a marathon into the mansion's doors. In the past, he has wandered into the forest to test and always spot a few adults near the forest while wearing odd uniforms. An eerie silence looms in the forest before a thunderclap in the sky signaling Gilbert to run which he did. His shoes hit the grass floor hard to gain some speed and trying to enter the mansion with the hill providing a bit of a problem. The sudden light hitting his eyes made look away and could glance to see two people running after him.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Gilbert spoke.

His heart beating fast from adrenaline or nervousness which push him to go even faster-knowing something was off. Gilbert pant running up the hill followed by the two-man which insist of catching him and the only option for the young boy is to go inside of the mansion.

"Stop! You.." The man scream, incoherent, " **C.D.A."**

Gilbert couldn't hear his voice so well due to the heavy rain screaming in his ears and try to get away from these two. His feet touch the wooden porch to make Gilbert sigh with relief and swiftly reach for the doorknob to twist it. The clicking noise follows as the door open which Gilbert took this chance to jump and close it behind him putting his weight into the worn-out wooden door. His hand locking the door which wouldn't help at all and his eyes close awaiting for the impact or loud bang. An uncanny quietness lingers for seconds which soon turn into minutes which feel like an eternity and his eyes gently open to see the door.

"Huh?" Gilbert gasps.

He took a step back to see the old- worn out door becoming like new and he turn around to find this whole mansion looking brand new to his sight. The large stairs leading into the 2nd-floor brew and look back at him while he tries to figure out what's going on here. Gilbert turns around toward the door and slowly unlocks the door while putting his hand to prevent the guys from entering so easily. Despite the lock remove, the door won't budge at all and let alone move around like a normal door. It felt like a doorknob attached to a wall and make him even more puzzled by this. The window could peer to the outside but nothing happen and nor he can reach to it.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just head for the back exit then." Gilbert plan, carefree.

The danger of the curse mansion didn't hit the kid as his step echoes across the dull room which lacks anything with furniture and space. He climbs the lonely stairs to reach a door up front and no other things caught his interest beside something of significance. His hand lower his sunglasses to see the bright sign reading "1st floor" and a single chuckle escape his lips thinking of this is a joke.

"Ha! Well, you got me guys." Gilbert spoke, jokingly, "You can come out now and bring out the camera to capture the surprise of your joke." Gilbert continues.

Dead quiet hang in the area which causes the joke to fade away but Gilbert is still leaning toward a prank to spook him and took this is a mere challenge.

"Fine then," Gilbert smiled, his finger poking his sunglasses back, "Have it your way." Gilbert adds.

He looks upon the bright sign above one last time and putting his hand on the cold metal of the door. A single gentle push is enough to open it and enter a new floor waiting for his demise.

 **1st Floor Complete**

 **Background**

The town of Erebus is located in Unite State and a quiet town that hardly any excited occur which is a boring place for kids to hang out with the exception of a legend. A legend knows by every adult, kid or grandparent growing up in Erebus which is to keep away from the old mansion standing on top of the hill in the forest. That rule will be broken as kids from Elementary and Middle Schoolers decide to explore the mansion and figure out why that place is curse like their parent say. A hidden organization is lurking behind the scene and blocking the path to the mansion but four chosen warrior ready to stop their plan from conquering the entire universe. Female are most likely to have PK but hide it due to the organization and boys with PK ability is rare especially PK Game.

Your character will revolve around this legend whether they will be a citizen of Erebus and you can know of Gilbert's existence or not. Another option will be outside of the country or state but my **PM** will be open in case you need help or want to ask questions about your form **. I only require 2 Girls and 1 boy.**

 **Form**

Name:

Nickname: Optional

Age: 11-15

Education Level/Grade:

Gender:

PK: Female only, the moves she can perform but no PK Game.

Gift: Male only, an action only he can pull off. Exp. Talk/bribe, machinery, gadget, etc.

Role: What role will this character bring to the table and weaknesses they have.

Weapon: You can start off with a weapon at the beginning or acquire one from the mansion.

Status: Point accumulated (60) + (40)

(40)

HP: Health Point, How much health you have before you die when you reach Zero.

PP: Psychic Point; this will let any PK user know of their limit and how much they can use their PK moves.

(60)

Offensive: Number will determine how much strength you have physical and/or mentally.

Defense: How much you can endure damage and lower the damage output from all physical attack.

Sp. Defense: Resistance to magic attack from all PK moves.

Speed: Quick reflex, speed in combat and chance to dodge attacks except for PK Game, Starstorm, etc.

Gut: Bravery outside of battle and keen to look for a critical attack.

Wisdom: Genius outside of battle and chance to dodge all attacks.

History: Read background for guidance or ask me for some question before attempting this.

Clothing:

Appearance:

Personality:

Like(s):

Dislike(s)

Strengths:

Weakness(es):

Quote(s):

 **Example**

Name: Gilbert

Nickname: Big Brother, Big Bro

Age: 13

Education Level/Grade: Middle School, 6th Grade.

Gender: Male

PK: PK Game, PK Thunder, ?

Role: A powerful PK user that can land power blows and take physical attacks fairly. Gilbert does lack PP to perform most PK moves and not a very reliable person due to not caring for intelligence but style alone.

Weapon: You can start off with a weapon at the beginning or acquire one from the mansion.

this will let any PK user know of their limit and how much they can use their PK moves.

History: N/A

Clothing: A dark, long-sleeved hoodie robe with pockets tightly shut by some red string and tattered to look cool from Gilbert perspective which reaches his knees. Dark pant with some red shoes and sunglasses to end it all.

Appearance: Dark medium hair with bangs reaching in between his eyes and to the side without blocking his red eyes. His back hair always raises up and being skinny while his legs have some muscle from skateboarding a lot or falling a lot.

Personality: His personality is that of a carefree person. He loves to play with the people whether it be for the fun or just enjoying the game of life with them; so much so that he ends up giving up on all his initial thought or ideas to be with a friend that he likes to hang around. He also has an interest in Japanese culture, skateboarding, and video games, as reflecting in his speech patterns and accessories. However, when needed, Gilbert can get serious but that's a rare situation.

Like(s): Cool things, style, fun, PK, and talking

Dislike(s) Uncool things, violence, fighting, puzzles, and thinking.

Strengths: Unpredictable, Powerful PK user, Courageous and Charismatic

Weakness(es): Intelligence, puzzles, Uncaring and Unfocused.

Quote(s):

"Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book...Oh damn, rhyming feels good."

"Bro, I know you can pull of all the puzzle's nonsense. I believe in you."

"You scare? Put a motor in it and shine brightly dude. It usually works for me...usually."

"Oh! Your HP is low; we need to find some kind of item to replenish your health. Hm? You know, Health Point? You need to get out more often, dude."

 **Team**

Gilbert

Weapon: N/A

Body: Sunglasses

Arm: N/A

Others: Skateboard

Stats

HP 30

PP 10

Offense: 15

Defense: 10

Sp, Defense: 6

Speed: 12

Gut: 10

Wisdom: 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

C.D.A Log

 **Welcome,**

 **If you find this message then that means you found something you shouldn't find and have the C.D.A attention. Since you are here, mind answering some question?**

Anomaly's Title/Name: A name to give to this...things whether it is alive or not. EX. Invisible friend, The daughter of the Shadow, Satan's Spear.

Anomaly's #: This will determine the Anomaly's current order of being found by us. 1-100

Type:

Docile - This Anomaly is to no threat to nobody and safe to approach without any harm done unless it has some requirement of changing so.

Active - This Anomaly is currently lurking around the mansion and killing only unwanting visitor that may enter the mansion. Proven by C.D.A

Testing - This Anomaly is currently being tested and unknown of their type until further notices.

Exterminate - This Anomaly is a big threat to all who encounter it and should be killed within sight with anything upon the disposable of the organization.

Rank:

Easy - Anomaly is easy to capture and lacking any usefulness during combat.

Medium - Anomaly is difficult to capture and experience in the way of battle.

Hard - Anomaly is extremely or impossible to capture and have a thirst for violence or death.

Unknown - Anomaly is unpredictable and abilities to being uncatchable by any or all sources available.

Kill: Tell us about how this Anomaly kills if they can.

History: Tell us more about where it came from, how do we find it and any necessary information that can help the organization.


	2. 2nd Floor

**2nd floor**

 _The Sight of a Lifetime_

Before the preparation of Gilbert's hunt, during the same day as that night, a new resident came that day to change the life of three individual that will become a team soon. A car began to pull up in the early morning into an empty house know to every one of Erebus but a rumor spread across that someone bought the property. The sound of the door opening followed by a soft footstep as a young girl step out from the vehicle and breathe the fresh air from this town. A freshly new scent compare to that of a busy city in Japan and having the freedom to wander around without worry about people looking around or finding her identity.

"I can already tell this place will be fantastic." She smiles.

Despite the cloudy day happening right now, her smile shines brightly in this bleak day and forecasting an incoming heavy storm approaching Erebus. Immediately, her parent began unpacking their stuff into their new home and preparing for the bad weather happening during the late day. Time pass as she and her parent focus on unboxing their belonging while not attending school due to the lateness of their arrival. An important moment for her to introduce herself but she didn't mind the choice and manage to get some stuff in her room on the 2nd floor.

"Alright **Ezelith** , it is time to start a new life here. I hope nobody recognizes me yet..." Ezelith mutter, thinking.

Her blue eyes look at the mirror to see her own reflection, dark hairs with white highlight reach upon her shoulder and having somewhat short hair since Ezelith prefer short. An open hooded red jacket appears on the mirror with a white shirt underneath and showing a special heart pendant hanging around her exposed neck. Jean short with some black shoes is the final touch as Ezelith smile and putting her hoodie on to hide her identity. Ezelith quickly put on the computer since she solely concentrates on her computer and wants to commence on her stream as soon as possible. The computer began to start so she took his opportunity to open the window and let some air inside her room. Her eyes notice something outside, a boy wearing sunglasses and stepping out from the house next door appears to be leaving. His skateboard land on the concrete fall before he starts to dash away to the right and see the vehicle so close which soon they look at each other for a bit. The boy's right hand lift up to his forehead to push away from it and Ezelith copy such salute to the boy. A smile appears on Gilbert's face while he chuckles once and turns his focus toward the streets as kids are starting to get to class. Ezelith slowly went back into her computer to start explaining the situation to her fan and hopefully starting school soon.

"So..."

Gilbert spoke, his arms cross watching this new whole floor appear to be new as the previous floor below him and confuse still to the appearance of this mansion. Still, it is better to be warm inside of this mansion and safe from those guys for the time being while he searches for the back exit or a window that he can crawl out of.

"I guess I need to figure out the way back into the back door if I have to escape them. Sound simple enough, all I have to do is-"

Gilbert pause hearing sound coming up ahead of this long hallway filled with many rooms on each side and hoping nobody live here so he doesn't get in trouble like may time he has done. The sounds came closer as a small dog appears from another hallway entering this one and making him chuckle at the little pup. His calm demeanor will be on halt as the dog began to growl rather oddly and making such weird noise as well which made put him to be cautious of this " _thing_." The dog's head began to twist inhumanly around and making cracking bone sounds at it did so.

"I don't think a good pat and telling you how a good boy you are will change this, right?" Gilbert asks, chuckling weakly.

The dog began to charge toward his location which he began to head toward the left door and it strangely open to the twist of the knob. Gilbert closes the door quickly holding back to expect the force of the dog which he did this time and hearing scratching while feeling a strong force that made this dog be something beyond a normal dog. His eyes scan the room to find no other exit which is a bumper to him since he is basically trapped in here but he did spot something peculiar. A strange white **device** laying on the floor and turning his head to see what that is but couldn't due to the dog try to get in.

"How did I get into this mess.." Gilbert sighs.

Gilbert remains calm despite the monster outside until he hears a soft crack of the wooden and suddenly the dog pushes through with his immense strength. His head slams against Gilbert's stomach to easily push him toward the device but not before slamming into the wall and grunting at the pain felt from behind. The growling made him look at the dog thing slowly approaching Gilbert and has no choice but to fight it. The dog's narrow from his will to fight it so he leaps toward him and his hand holding his skateboard is the only thing he has. Gilbert's skateboard slams against the skull of the beast to push him away like some rag doll but making his finger loss around it and follow the direction of his swing. Without his skateboard to hit him, the dog shakes his head and growl at Gilbert for attacking him.

"It is too late for apologizing?" Gilbert asks, smiling weakly.

His heart beating fast from this thing suddenly changing his head to look more monster like and revealing a large mouth with many sharp teeth that could easily shred through him like butter. The fear slowly getting to him but remain calm as his hand desperately search for anything to block the path of his face from his many razor-sharp teeth. His finger touching the white device holding a strange ruby in the middle and grabbing it to find a gaping hole which he can put his hand from below it. The beast began to take another go at this quick charge and making Gilbert putting the device on his hand without thinking through. The best action for him to do is slash with this device while closing his eyes from the horror and hopefully, it will do something about it.

"H-Huh?" Gilbert gasps.

Gilbert expects a strong clash between them but hears only wailing from the dog and opens his eyes to see the scene upcoming. The dog's paws hitting the air trying to ease the pain of his body being slash in half but most importantly, the device. The left and right side of this device sprung large black blade with the outer curve being white and making a rather arc around his blade to prevent from the blade reaching him. A sigh left his body knowing he has a weapon to defend himself and seeing the dog stop moving which is great to see.

"At least that is done with.." Gilbert mutters, "But what is thing anyways? And what exactly is that dog?" Gilbert asks, puzzle.

His right hand holding into something inside of device since he needs to grip it or else it will just come off from him. Gilbert releases his grip to see the blade coming back inside and making him drop the device into the floor. Such a situation will make anyone confuse and more difficult for Gilbert to think of an excuse or an explanation which he lacks. His left-hand scratching from thinking too deeply into it and grunting at the troublesome scene he has stumbled upon.

"This isn't cool, I need to get out of here and hopefully get back home..." Gilbert whisper.

His gaze looking at the strange weapon thinking whether he will bring it along and turn toward the dead monster so close to him. It wasn't hard for him to choose to bring it along and keep it close to him since this is the only thing to keep him safe. Gilbert grabs his skateboard to move back into the hallways but he looks back at the room to find a **Bread Roll** lay so close to the dog. His hand fetches for the Bread Roll feeling the strange warmth of it as if it came straight out of the oven and looking puzzled by it.

"I am not complaining about it." Gilbert smile.

He chuckles to find some goodies without thinking as to how it got there or whether it is safe to eat it, nevertheless, he shoves it into his pocket for safe keeping. A question that most people will ask but Gilbert didn't care for such and only look at the positive side without much thinking from it. He returns back into the hallways with a weapon in hand in case anything comes running toward him. His gentle slow step echoes softly at the hallways until he manages to reach the crossroad of the hallways in which the dog came from and notice the familiar sign from before. "3rd Floor" shining only discourages Gilbert since he wants to escape from here rather than keep on going up and also neglecting the fact that this mansion only has two floors rather than three.

"You must be kidding me, another floor? There has to be another way out from here. My gaming sense is tickling.." Gilbert spoke, confidently.

Gilbert ignores the door leading up to the 3rd floor and began opening every door from this floor to find nothing, nor door or window leading to an exit. He stands to face toward the metallic door heading to the next floor up and having the right door next to it being his final door before giving up for an escape. He turns to grab the knob with his left hand to feel a chill running across his arm and stopping him from twisting it to open it. His gaming sense did detect something or just his body telling him of an unknown presence lurking inside of it. A deeply inhale steering into a long exhale thinking about it for a second about this until his hand slowly twist the knob and hearing the door open.

"..."

A simple floor with a woman standing in the far left of the room and could see red "painting" all across the floor, ceiling, and walls. The woman who remains quiet didn't react to Gilbert opening the door nor she speaks of his presence and only remains silent through this awkwardly silence. A sack covers her head with chain tie around her neck to prevent it from falling off or something of the sort. Her body remains somewhat naked with the exception of cloths covering her lips and upper chest which only expose scars across her body. The foul stench didn't make it any better for the two of them and seeing her wearing no shoes or sandals also. Most people would run away but not Gilbert, he steps forward only to check her out and wondering if she is okay. The heavy step didn't make her flinch at all and Gilbert became concern of her being here since he did encounter something not natural.

"Hey! Why are you here, dudette? Hiding from that nasty dog thing?" Gilbert asks, "Don't worry; I took care of him so it won't bother us anymore." Gilbert reassures.

Silent remains into the foul room as the woman remain quiet but moving so by her body moving left to right so she is still alive in there. His head looking around her body seeing as her skin was pale and could see that it will be very cold to the touch.

"Ah, a silent type? I can dig with that." Gilbert smile.

Gilbert trying to break the ice since he is still worried and oblivious to the danger screaming at this very room. A drop of something coming from outside of the room made his eyes look away for a bit before returning back to face her. The woman moved, her body facing toward Gilbert and strangely, not making a single sound despite the chain dangling around her neck.

"I see that you move, that's cool but why don't we get out and talk so more outside? Do we have a deal?" Gilbert proposes.

Gilbert's hand stretches out to expect a friendly handshake which he didn't receive it and shrug to do it himself which soon feel her freezing hand. Still ignoring such warning, Gilbert smile, and nod to this odd woman that is quite the silent type as Gilbert claims. He began turning away to release her cold hand to walk toward the exit of this room and stopping noticing that the hallways from before change into something new entirely. His eyes looking into a long, underground hallway with blinking light above the cave of sort and perplexity by this.

"Hey, did you recall this place changing?" Gilbert question.

Gilbert's eyes turn around to see the woman so close to him now and stepping back just a bit from the sudden closeness.

"Holy cow, you scare the living light out of me! Alright, you got me." Gilbert admits. "Now can you talk?" Gilbert adds.

Silence once more, even now, Gilbert could sense the uneasiness by being so close to her and her covered face didn't feel right to him or anyone. Of course, Gilbert ignores that odd feeling running across his spine and turn away leading the charge for the both of them since maybe she must be shy. As he walks, he did think about how she managed to remain so quiet with those chains and walk so quiet compared to him making a sound. Such thinking had to wait as Gilbert felt a familiar cold chill holding his head so strangely, it isn't friendly nor she is checking on his head since she holding him tightly. Without warning, she twists his head with the intention to kill and break his neck with a powerful twist motion. Luckily, Gilbert's hands prevent her to move any further but manage to hurt him since he finally caught on with her charade and finally noticing her evil intention.

"Curses..." Gilbert grunt.

If Gilbert had trust on her, he would of die from this and his right-hand falls down to put the weapon to attack her as the blade sprung out. His neck feeling a strong pain from this cheap attack and swing behind him to slice through her hands clean off from him. Gilbert leaps away from her while turning to see her and throwing away her hands away seeing blood leaking from her gaping hole coming from her cut off arms.

"Why did you do that?" Gilbert asks.

He pants heavily from the adrenaline as his life flash before his very own eyes from that attack and see her not even flinching from her hands being slices off. His left hand rubbing on his neck feeling pain while his eyes see something else, her cut off hands moving toward her and finally making Gilbert see her in a different light. This woman was a monster like that dog and she was trying to kill him by breaking his neck. Soon after realizing this info, he quickly ran away from her avoiding killing a human being and could faintly see the old familiar metallic door with the flashing sign at the end of this tunnel. A smile appears to see that door with relief while he ran and became curious as to the woman so he took a small peek. The woman remained in place as her hand had returned to her and not showing any sign of being cut off by him which made his eyes widen by such regeneration.

"N-No way..." Gilbert gasps, shockingly.

The light flicker above him as they cut off leaving his sight to mere darkness for a bit and appearing back but with a new change. The woman moves closer quite a lot within a few seconds and once again, making no sound while she moves around. This made Gilbert panic seeing that he finally understand how she works now, this thing wasn't human to begin with so she doesn't function as a human would. Everytime he looks away, everytime he looks back, this woman always moves and remains still to his gaze. Such knowledge as to her movement only made this a bit difficult now and making throw his skateboard to go even faster. His eyes looking at the woman knowing full well of her mechanic now and the light will always flicker letting him know that it will soon go out. The eerie silence as the pitch-black made Gilbert uncomfortable knowing that the woman is moving so quickly under the darkness until the light illuminates the path to show that she was even close to him now.

"Stop being creepy, dudette! I am not into that kind of thing." Gilbert spoke.

His right feet pushing against the dirt floor to make his skateboard ride along as quickly as possible and remain lock into her presence. Not wanting to look into the door without risking her moving even closer to him and repeat that process again. The light would prove a problem since this woman is moving faster and faster through the abyss. He quickly turns into the door to find it so close now and look back to see her barely appearing next to him as the light came back. He took this chance to measure the distance by guessing until he slams into the door and making him grunt by guessing wrong. The light disappears made him quickly react and ignore the pain coursing through his body. Gilbert's hand turn the knob to open the door and jump out from the abyss hugging him from behind. He kick the skateboard inside while his hand desperately reach for the door to slam it and see her hand peeking from the small gap preventing him from fully closing it.

"Oh! Now you want to move, huh? Well, a little too late for that!" Gilbert shouts.

He kicks the door with everything he got since she was a monster and not a human like him. The door forcefully slams as her arm is crushed by the door and dropping into the floor. His eyes watch the arm before cutting it with the weapon and panting knowing that it will try to open the door. Heavy pant can be heard as Gilbert is cover in blood from dismantling her arms and sitting in the ladder leading into the 3rd floor thinking from this whole mess. His left hand covering his eyes breathing softly and becoming worried about his well-being knowing that monster roams around this mansion. He gasps softly remove his hand to look around and finding no one around which he sight with relief since the door kept her away from him.

"How did I get myself into this mess in the first place..." Gilbert sighs.

 **Floor 2 Complete**

* * *

 **Notice**

 _As of right now, I only require 1_ **Female PK-user** and nothing more. You can check the form in my profile so make it a bit easy on you.

[ **The Septet Chosen** ]

 **Gilbert**

Lv. 2

Weapon: Dark Crescent _New!_

Body: Sunglasses

Arm: N/A

Others: Skateboard

Stats

HP 35 (+5)

PP 12 (+2)

Offense: 16 (+1)

Defense: 10

Sp. Defense: 6

Speed: 13 (+1)

Gut: 11 (+1)

Wisdom: 7

PK Move(s)

N/A

 **Ezelith**

 **Myka**

?


	3. CDA Database

**C.D.A Database**

 **If you manage to reach beyond this point, you must have agreed on the term on telling the truth and only the truth to the organization. Forbidden to live a normal life for the organization and by the organization for the safety to protect humankind.** **Big boss** **is watching you and God bless you after reading this database.**

Anomaly # 1~10

Unknown

Anomaly # 11~20

Unknown

Anomaly # 21~30

Unknown

Anomaly # 31~40

Unknown

Anomaly #41~50

Unknown

Anomaly # 51~60

Unknown

Anomaly #61~70

Unknown

Anomaly #71~80

Unknown

Anomaly #81~90

Unknown

Anomaly's #: **91**

Anomaly's Title/Name: _Chain Maiden_

Type: Active

Rank: Easy/Medium

Kill: Anomaly-91 will rely on stealth for its skill and always happen by breaking the victim's neck from being unwatched for too long.

History: Anomaly-91 was found in the basement of a Russia's abandon war shelter and capture safely with the help of the boss. As far as we know, it is unwise to remove the sack from Anomaly-91's head or anyone in the perimeter will be death beyond recognition. She is unable to open a door on her own so enclosure her with locks is a safety measure and must be on constant watch safely from a camera to prevent her from killing any of the staff of the C.D.A. This Anomaly has proven useful against an unexpected visitor or caring victim which will quickly end their life with her raw strength and regeneration power. Anomaly-91 can't make any sound when walking or moving, as to how she moves it is still unknown to the organization when being unwatched so people need to always keep a watch on her.

Anomaly # 92~99

Unknown

Anomaly # 100

Error


End file.
